The Wall
by bookwormally
Summary: A drabble about the Berlin Wall and the day it fell. Germany/America friendship, Germany/Prussia brothers. Human names used.


**This fandom has completly devoured my brain recently. I'm a history major, so it makes my classes twice as fun. AT any rate I tried to keep this as close to factual as possible, but let me know if you see any mistakes.**

**Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Ludwig remembered the day the Berlin Wall came down with perfect clarity. The restlessness of his people had been building for the last couple days. He could feel something coming and so he found himself at the Wall. He gazed upon it with a frown. For 28 years it had stood; a barrier between him and his brother, reinforced by Russia's iron pipe and will. At the very least, allies had been supplying West Berlin via airdrops. "Well there's no way we're going to leave people to suffer," had been the reply when Ludwig had asked.<p>

Alfred had been grinning brightly, his hair windblown from having just come from delivering supplies himself. He grew serious as Ludwig questioned him. "The war's over. People are people and no one deserves to suffer." The argument would have been ridiculous coming from the Nation who had dropped two atomic bombs on civilians, but Germany had heard of his actions afterward. America had immediately extended his hand to assist Japan back to his feet. That said more about his true character than any act of war.

"Well now. I think it's about time we end this, right Ludwig?" The German started and turned to find people crowding the Wall with hammers, picks, even their bare hands. The one who had spoken was Alfred, standing next to him with a sledgehammer over his shoulder and another in his hand. He handed it to Ludwig. "Let's get your brother back." Alfred turned, shouted for people to move, and then swung the sledgehammer. It hit the Wall with a satisfying crack. Ludwig joined him and as they alternated swings, the Wall began to crumble.

After an hour, they were tired, sweaty, covered in dust, leaning on their sledgehammers, and gazing proudly at the section of the Wall that was now rubble. Heads began to peer through the dust and people darted through to embrace family and friends that had been separated for far too long. Ludwig scanned the crowd and then marched to the new gap. An arm came through and he grasped it tightly before pulling the man through. Same white hair and pale skin now decorated with a few bruises, but his tired red eyes still sparked with mischief and he smirked. "What took you so long West?"

Ludwig crushed Gilbert in a hug. He was no good with words, Italy could attest to that, but he knew his brother would understand. Prussia hugged him just as fiercely. They pulled back and Alfred walked up. Gilbert smirked at him, "Hey Golden Boy, miss me?" Alfred smiled right back and through his dust covered glasses his eyes shone. "You know it Gil. There's been a distinct lack of awesome." They high fived as Ludwig studied the American. Finally he asked, "America why would you do so much for us when we were enemies not long ago?"

America grinned at him and the arms the Germans still had around each other's shoulders. His eyes grew soft. "Why did I do it? Because like I said before people are people and everyone deserves to be free." He paused and his face grew distant as he looked back in time. "And I know what it's like to be separated from your brother." He checked his watch. "And now the hero must depart, before he's much later. No need to give the boss and Iggy a reason to yell at me." Another brilliant smile, a casual salute, and he disappeared into the crowd. Ludwig and Gilbert watched him go and Ludwig realized there truly was much more to the American than what you saw on the surface.

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously think that Ludwig and Alfred could get along well whenever Alfred stops acting the fool. Well hope you enjoyed this little thing.<strong>

**And to my readers of Nightmares I will return to it soon I promise! I just refuse to churn out something awful while I'm distracted by Hetalia.**

**Thanks for reading and drop a review if you would be so kind!**


End file.
